The present invention generally relates to an optical recording and reproducing apparatus, and in particular to an optical recording and reproducing apparatus having a function of verifying whether or not a information signal is correctly written into an optical recording medium such as an optical disc.
Conventionally, a floppy disc apparatus has a function of verifying whether or not data is correctly written into a floppy disc. At the time of the verify test, digital data is written into the floppy disc and also into a memory provided in the floppy disc apparatus. Then the written data is reproduced from the floppy disc and is then compared with data read out from the memory. If both the data are identical to each other, it can be determined that the floppy disc apparatus operates correctly. On the other hand if both the data are different from each other, it is determined that the apparatus does not operate correctly. In this manner, a high-reliability can be secured.
However, conventional optical recording and reproducing apparatuses do not have such a verifying function. Therefore, it cannot be easily determined whether or not the optical recording and reproducing apparatus can operate correctly.